Tage wie dieser
by Seeley
Summary: Chris verbringt einen Tag im Park. Was kann da schon schief gehen?


Die Story spielt irgendwann nach "Die Spinne" (Spin City).

Mir gehört weder Charmed noch eine der auftauchenden Personen. Nur die Fehler sind ganz allein meine!

* * *

**Tage wie dieser**

**Kapitel 1: Ein Tag im Park (Teil 1)**

Christopher Perry Halliwell lag in einem durch Bäume geschützten Teil des Japanese Tea Garden im Golden Gate Park auf dem Rücken, die Arme neben sich ausgestreckt und den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet. Um ihn herum lagen ein Block Papier und ein paar Bücher verstreut, die sehr alt aussahen sowie ein braun hellblauer Rucksack.

Bisher war es ein sehr schöner Tag gewesen, angenehm warm mit einer leichten Brise. Das Perfekte Wetter für die Bewohner San Franciscos hinaus in die Natur zu gehen um Ball zu spielen, zu Picknicken oder es sich mit einem schönen Buch gemütlich zu machen. Oder wie in Chris Fall sich eine stille Ecke weit weg von der Prescott-Street, und somit dem Wohnsitz der Halliwells zu suchen, um in Ruhe einige Informationen über Dämonen und Warlocks nachzulesen.

In einiger Entfernung waren leise Stimmen und das Lachen von Kindern zu hören und hin und wieder das Bellen eines Hundes. Dieser Teil des Gartens gehörte zu seinen Lieblingsplätzen in dieser Zeit. Es hatte etwas friedliches und erinnerte ihn an die Zeit in seiner Kindheit in denen Pheobe ihm das Meditieren näher gebracht hatte. Oder sollte man eher sagen, dass sie es versucht hatte, da Chris nie sehr lange still sitzen konnte, wenn um ihn herum so viele Dinge waren, die es zu entdecken gab.

Chris beobachtete wie langsam immer dickere Wolken am eben noch strahlend blauen Himmel aufzogen. Für den späten Nachmittag war Regen angesagt doch noch waren die Wolken weiß.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er als Kind mit Wyatt im Garten gelegen hatte und sie in den Wolken Formen ausgemacht hatten und sich Geschichten erzählt hatten von tapferen Kriegern, die am Himmel gegen Ungeheuer und Dämonen kämpften.

Chris schloss die Augen und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete war der Himmel nicht mehr blau weiß wie vorher sondern eher grau violett. Er musste wohl eingedöst sein.

Der Wind hatte aufgefrischt und in der Ferne war immer wieder ein tiefes Grollen zu hören. Dafür war das Geräusch der Menschen im Park verstummt. War es wirklich schon so spät? Es war wohl Zeit seine Sachen zu packen und nach Hause zu gehen. Er war noch keine fünf Minuten unterwegs, als die ersten Tropfen fielen. Also gut, wohl doch eher orben. Er würde das natürlich nicht tun nur um dem Regen zu entgehen, nein vielmehr war es eine selbstlose Tat von ihm, die alleine dazu diente seine Mom zu beruhigen, da sie sich nur unnötig Sorgen machen würde, wenn er nicht vor dem Gewitter nach Hause kam.

Seit Piper erfahren hatte, dass Chris ihr Sohn ist war sie in den vollen Muttermodus übergegangen, nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte, die eine solche Neuigkeit mit sich brachte. Was für seinen Geschmack vielleicht doch etwas zu schnell ging, denn seither wollte sie ständig wissen, wo er war, wo er hinging und wann er nach Hause kommt. Sie achtete darauf, dass er gesund aß und versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen jeden Tag mindestens sechs Stunden am Stück zu schlafen. Diesen sechs Stunden war eine lange Verhandlung vorausgegangen. Piper hatte acht Stunden gefordert, er hatte gesagt vier Stunden reichen völlig aus, wenn er endlich herausfinden wollte, wer es auf Wyatt abgesehen hatte. Schliesslich hatte man sich auf sechs Stunden geeinigt und Chris versuchte wirklich sich manchmal daran zu halten.

Wenn er ehrlich mit sich sein wollte genoß er die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Mutter in vollen Zügen, was er allerdings weder ihr noch den Schwestern gegenüber je zugeben würde. Leo's Aufmerksamkeit hingegen war etwas, auf das Chris gerne verzichten würde. Seit dem Zwischenfall mit dem Spinnendämon hatte er es sich offenbar zur Aufgabe gemacht mit ihm ein klärendes Vater-Sohn-Gespräch zu führen, was Chris nur dazu veranlasste Leo noch mehr zu meiden als sonst. Und wenn er nicht rechtzeitig nach Hause kam würde Piper sicherlich Leo rufen um ihn ausfindig zu machen.

Chris schaute sich um, ob er von irgendjemandem beobachtet wurde, doch er konnte weit und breit niemanden sehen. Doch gerade als er anfangen wollte zu orben hörte er einen Schrei.


End file.
